


Who said science is boring?

by fogsblue



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill had reached his final year of high school certain nothing could surprise him anymore. Except, perhaps, though he's not admitting it, Sam Carter. (AKA the SG1High School AU that was never really needed).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I've never written them before. 2. In theory this will be continued. 3. Not beta'ed. 4. Actually there's no 4, sorry about that.  
> Based on the tags [here](http://bethanyactually.tumblr.com/post/101763109289/bluejelloh-get-a-life-says-the-man-showing), which apparently gave me half an idea...

Jack’s seen her around, of course he has. Since she transferred to Cheyenne High School a few months before the end of last year, he’s noticed she spends most of her time buried in a book. Not fiction, but science books, the kind most people only read when they actually _have_ to. But that’s not the reason he’s caught himself looking for her in the corridors. The fact she’s seriously hot probably has something to do with it.

And it might be possible that she caught his attention because she refuses to give him any. At all. The most he’s gotten is a ‘hello’.

It also doesn’t help that in the months since he first spotted her, he’s never had a chance to really talk to her. Aside from being in the year below him, she always seems to slip away when someone distracts him, or someone calls her and she’s gone before he can blink. He’s pretty sure she’s not avoiding him, but how’s a guy meant to find out more about her, see if he can make her smile, suggests a small voice that sounds remarkably like Daniel, if she keeps ignoring him.

It frustrates Jack, that the only things he’s learnt about her are her name, Samantha, though everyone calls her Sam, that she’s in the year below him, smarter than pretty much everyone and she’s friendly. The worst thing anyone has said about her is she can shy, and a bit quiet.

But none of this matters when, on the first day of his last year of school, he slips into the science lab, seconds before he’d be declared late, and she’s sitting in the front of _his_ classroom, nervous and wide-eyed, her gaze flicking his direction, and maybe he’s imagining it, but she seems to be blushing.

Falling into the seat at his bench at the back of the room, curious about her appearance, but not ready to admit it, he props his feet up and lets the chair lean back. He barely listens as Mr Lee starts talking about how important their final year is. Just as he’s considering making a paper plane he catches her name, “...is Samantha Carter, she’ll be joining us in Physics for the year.”

The front legs of Jack’s chair smack to the ground as he falls forwards. As one, the entire classroom turns to look at him and, with the ease of practice, he covers the movement. But when he catches Sam’s eyes, he winks. Her eyes narrow at him before the corner of her mouth quirks up and, at his growing smirk, ‘cause he made her almost smile, she ducks her head and turns back to the front of the room.

Waving a hand, Jack leans back again, directing Mr Lee to, “Continue.”

Smiling at the almost eye roll from Mr Lee, someone who’s learnt to just ignore him, Jack stares at the back of Sam’s head and considers what he knows.

Everyone knows she’s smart, that’s been obvious since the day she started, rumours circulating about how, and why, and all of them ridiculous. Really ridiculous, given aliens is the most sensible idea anyone’s had. Until today though, he never realised just how smart people meant. It’s not unheard of, someone doing advanced classes, but it’s not common either. So, it’s surprising to see her, huddled at the front of the room, book already open and waiting.

Jack doesn’t like it. Oh, he likes the fact she’s in his class, he likes that a lot. But he hasn’t been surprised in years and he likes to think nothing can shock him anymore. Apparently he just never expected Sam Carter.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

When the school finally agreed to let her take the more advanced science classes, Sam hadn’t really thought about what it might mean, apart from the chance to learn more.

She hadn’t really considered how it would feel to sit in a classroom full of people she didn’t know, who all happened to be older than her. It’s not like she’s unused to new classrooms, new people, she’s changed schools a lot, thanks to her dad’s job, but this feels different. She’s seen them around before, talked to some of them. They know who she is, even if just by name and now she’s among them, even just for a few classes, it’s a bit unnerving.

Not helped at all by the fact she can feel _his_ eyes on the back of her head.

She knows who he is. Everyone knows Jack O’Neill. He’s one of those people, a bit like her father, who walks into a room  and everyone _knows_ it. He walks down the hallways, like he owns them, and people let him. Not because he’s a bully, from what she’s heard, the only fights he’s gotten into have been in defense of his friends. It seems to simply be that everyone likes him, respects him.

And the fact she’s spent her time at Cheyenne High avoiding him has nothing to do with how cute she might find him. Not at all. She just doesn’t really want to bring attention to herself. Besides, not like he’d ever notice her anyway.

Focussing on the words of Mr Lee, Sam tries to ignore the feeling of everyone’s eyes on her. It’s not that they’re learning anything new today, but if she doesn’t pay attention she’s going to turn around and check out her new classmates. And Jack, an annoying voice suggests. One she promptly ignores in favour of the information going up on the board.

Of course, her plans are thwarted not two minutes later when a paper plane lands on the corner of her lab bench. Sam doesn’t even have to look at it to know where it’s come from, but unable to help herself, she picks it up, admiring the sharp creases and the simple, yet surprisingly efficient design. She glances over her shoulder at Jack. He’s got his hands behind his head, feet on the bench and a small smile on his face as he raises an eyebrow at her.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly picks up the paper plane, unfolding and refolding before she sends it flying, straight into the bin. Sam flashes a quick grin back at him, enjoying Jack’s surprise before she turns her attention to the board again, feeling a little more like she’ll be able to handle the year. And him.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Walter leans back in his chair, watching the not so subtle plays from the guy at the back of the room for the girl up the front. He muffles a quiet laugh. Jack O’Neill might have most of the girls’ interest, nearly all of them would jump at the chance to be the one he wants, but Sam Carter?

O’Neill’s going to have to work hard. But as the paper plane lands neatly in the bin, he reckons there’s a strong chance Jack will get what he wants, eventually.

Before he can decide just how long it’s going to take them, his arm is nudged. “Harriman, those two.” Siler nods at Jack and Sam, asking, “There gonna be a pool?”

Walter smiles. “Yeah,” he says, pulling out his notebook. “Place your bets.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, February was a pretty lousy month and March wasn't off to a great start. This is a bit shorter than I intended, but working on the next parts already.

Jack stares at the front of the room and sighs. And despite his best efforts not to, he’s watching her, again. Which, if he’s not careful, is going to come across a bit creepy, says that quiet, suspiciously Daniel-like voice. And yeah, he knows it’s true, but damned if he’s gonna listen to Daniel, or his voice. His friend has been unbearably smug lately and refuses to say why.

But pushing aside thoughts of Daniel’s knowing looks, it’s been a week. A week and the most he’s gotten from Sam is a grin at his paper plane every class - though she never reads them, just sends them to the bin - a brief hello when he tries to catch her in the hallway, and a raised eyebrow the first time Mr Lee called on him to answer a question. 

He might have been slightly offended at her surprise when he got the question right, but he’s spent a long time cultivating an air of disinterest and vague stupidity, so it makes sense. Still, a little less shock on her face would have been nice. 

As Mr Lee wraps up the lesson, he throws his book in his bag and heads out of the room. He’s done waiting to catch her outside class. Standing beside the open door, he waits. And waits. Carefully, he pokes his head around the edge and sees Sam in conversation with Mr Lee. He can’t hear a word she’s saying, but as Mr Lee says something about her being able to use the lab during lunch, he lets out a small laugh. She must be the only person around who wants to spend more time in class. Well, except for Daniel.

Seeing her turn towards the door, Jack rapidly pulls his head back. Wouldn’t do to be caught staring. Just as he hears her footsteps at the door he hears his name.

“Jack.” Daniel is heading towards him, grinning. “What’s happening? Thought we were meeting in the carpark?”

He lets out a loud sigh, closing his eyes briefly as Sam walks out of the classroom. He can see her biting her lip, trying not to grin. So much for any chance to be smooth. He opens his mouth to say something, though, he has no idea what when Daniel smirks and turns towards her.

“Hi, Sam, how’s it going?” Daniel asks. “Asking Mr Lee about the extra lab time?”

Jack’s head snaps towards his friend. How did Daniel know about that? Before he manages to get caught up in his thoughts, Sam’s speaking and he decides to pay attention. Maybe it’ll give him some clues.

“...Lunch time, two days a week. It’s great!” she’s saying, and the excitement in her voice makes his lips curl up in one corner. “Oh, bugger, I’ve got to run, Dad’s meant to be grabbing me today. Later Daniel.” Turning to him, there’s a small grin on her face. “Later Jack.”

As she strides down the hallway, Jack stares after her. She’s sneakier than he’s ever realised. And he so wants to know more. He turns to his friend and raises and eyebrow, saying, “Danny, buddy, think there’s a few thing we need to discuss.”

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

It’s been a week since he opened the pool and Walter’s staring at his notebook in amazement. Apparently Jack O’Neill and Sam Carter’s antics are amusing more than just those close to them. He’s been running pools since his first year of high school and never before has he had this many people placing bets. 

There’s some who are convinced that even Sam Carter - already known for ignoring the bumbling attempts by many to capture her attention - won’t be able to resist the Jack O’Neill charm, who’ve picked times as early as next week. A few people have placed bets on never, convinced that either Jack will lose interest in her, or Sam has not and will never have any in him. And there’s someone with money on almost every day in between. 

Including Mr Lee. Which didn’t surprise Walter that much, given the teacher seems to be happily turning a blind eye to Jack’s attempts to gain Sam’s attention. The more amusing part is Mr Lee isn’t the only teacher with a bet in.

Walter smirks, glancing at the bets from Daniel and Teal’c. Apparently Jack’s closest friends have faith in his ability to win Sam over. Eventually. Given what he’s seen, they’ve probably got the best odds of winning what is now a reasonable amount of money.

Mr Hammond walks back into his office and Walter sits up straight, wiping the smile from his face. He’s hoping that the calm look on the principal’s face means he isn’t about to get into a lot of trouble for acting as the school bookie.

“I understand you’re running a pool on certain other students, Walter?” Mr Hammond asks, and if Walter didn’t know better, he’d say the older man is hiding his own amusement. 

Walter swallows. “Well, you see, sir, it’s, there’s, uh...” 

He trails off as Mr Hammond raises his hand. “It’s fine Walter. You’re not in trouble. Actually…”


End file.
